Psyduck and Jigglypuff in love
by tetsaiga-girl
Summary: This is about Misty's Psyduck and that pesky Jigglypuff that follows ash around. Well these two fall in love.COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One When Two Meet by Chance

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in pokemon. However, this is my idea that I thought up on my own. I hope you liked it so far.  
  
Two outcasts  
  
Psyduck and Jigglypuff are two outcasts who want to be heard. Jigglypuff wants people to stay awake for her songs; psyduck just wants to do something right for a change. Well if you know pokemon at all, there are a lot of psyducks well I'm talking about Misty's psyduck who is incredibly stupid. I'm also talking about that pest-like Jigglypuff that always follows ash around. I have given them the ability to talk to make it easier to understand.  
Jigglypuff and psyduck met by chance one of the many times Jigglypuff decide to make an appearance. Well, psyduck is not affected by Jigglypuff's song. The two of them get to talking and find out that they have a lot in common. Psyduck is blushing in every shade of pink and red imaginable. Jigglypuff is still oblivious to the fact that psyduck is blushing. It is now sunset and Psyduck is trying to spit out how he feels about Jigglypuff but he just can't. Jigglypuff is now finally starting to suspect that Psyduck likes her. She leans over and whispers I like you psyduck into Psyduck's ear. The crimson patch across the bridge of his beak is growing with every passing moment. Uh... um... I like you too. Psyduck manages to mutter out.  
The two of them get up and start walking fairly spread out, then Jigglypuff starts singing and Psyduck stops dead in his tracks and just listens to beautiful song of a siren. "Jigglypuff, I...I... just wanted to say you have a beautiful voice and even if everyone else can't listen I will." Whisper Psyduck  
"I'm flattered but, it's a curse that makes everyone I come in contact with fall asleep." Says Jigglypuff slowly looking upward to meet Psyduck's emerald eyes "How can you say it's curse I say it's a gift that sets you apart from the rest." Responds Psyduck somewhat surprised by Jigglypuff's remark.  
The two start walking again this time they are walking side-by-side in the glimmers beams of moonlight. There is a river pretty close by and they're both tired so they decide to make camp for the night. Well Jigglypuff is practically turning blue. Psyduck being the gentlemen that he is gives her his jacket. The slight breeze had blown the fire out some time ago. Jigglypuff's head now lies on his chest. This is incredibly awkward for him because they have not even known each other a full day and already she's asleep on his chest. I wonder why it's so hard for me to tell her exactly how I feel I mean I know what I want to say but it won't come out. Authors note I hope you like this it's not finished as you can see it's just to see if it's worth the effort to keep up. This is my first fic so, be nice please. Till next time Tetsaiga-girl 


	2. Getting to know each other better

Disclaimer I do not own Psyduck, Jigglypuff or any of the other characters in pokemon. I do own this story and the character traits I have given the characters. Okay remember I have given them the ability to talk. Sorry for any errors I may have. Tetsaiga-girl  
  
Chapter 2 Getting know each other better  
  
Morning is just beginning to inch its way across the still pitch- tinted sky. Jigglypuff is starting to awaken, Psyduck is wide-awake. His thoughts still racing from the whole series of events. "Jigglypuff, are you awake?" Whispers Psyduck just loud enough for her to hear. Jigglypuff stirs a little then sits up blinking the sleep from her now refreshed eyes. "Huh... what?" Mumbles Jigglypuff still not quite sure what is going on  
"Good morning little miss sleepy head." Says Psyduck in a very sunny voice "What happened last night Psyduck?" Asks Jigglypuff still rather disoriented  
"You fell asleep on my chest because you were cold and I was hugging you to keep you warm." Explains Psyduck in a gentle loving tone "But we know close to nothing about each other."  
"I know it's kind of weird isn't it." "So what do you like to do in your spare time?"  
"Well I like drawing and being myself." "Really that's so cool I didn't think anybody like even existed."  
"How about you Jigglypuff what do you like to do in your spare time?" "Well I like to sing as you know, draw, laugh and have a good time."  
"What's your favorite color? Mines blue" "Mine too awesome we are quite a lot a like aren't we?"  
The two now know almost everything about each other now. They have been talking for at least two hours. The new relationship that is blossoming seems to be strong already. As the seasons change, Psyduck and Jigglypuff are becoming very close. They walk hand in hand everywhere they go. Even with all of this going on Jigglypuff still seems rather distant as if something is worrying her. "This is just too perfect Psyduck something is going to go wrong I just know it." Exclaims Jigglypuff.  
  
A/n Here you go my story is on its way. I hope you like it I took your advice and decided to keep it up. As always keep the reviews coming. I'll gladly accept any ideas or help I'm new at this. Well till next time Psyiyiduck Tetsaiga-girl 


	3. chapter three: Gifts

Disclaimer Once again, I do not own Jigglypuff, Psyduck, or any of the other Pokemon characters. Although the concept for Psypuff is mine and only mine. I wish I did own these characters but I don't darn it. I have not updated for a while because I am just too lazy. Well till next time Tetsaiga-girl.  
  
Chapter three: Gifts  
  
Time stops for no one not even two lovers. No matter how much you wish that time will suddenly stop is doesn't seem to listen.  
Well it seems Jigglypuff was way off fortunately, Psyduck would not let that happen. He tells her how much he loves her and she melts into his arms. Every occasionally he still goes over to Jigglypuff while she is sleeping and kisses her on the cheek.  
"Jigglypuff, I've got a surprise for you..." he pulls out a box, he opens it and there sit two pendants with chains on them. They appear to be like friendship necklaces but they both have a name on them. Jigglypuff's pendant has Psyduck's name on it and Psyduck's pendant has Jigglypuff's name on it. "Wow thank you Psyduck I-I love you Psyduck."  
"I'm glad you like it... there's one more thing that goes with that," Psyduck looks into Jigglypuff's eyes and silence comes between them. He moves closer to her and lifts her chin very gently and his lips meet hers. He slowly pulls away and just stands there in utter silence. This kiss seemed to give him immortality or so it seemed to him. Jigglypuff begins to fall as though she was suddenly weak. Psyduck grabs her just before she hits the ground. She looks up at him and starts to cry.  
"Why are you crying, did I hurt you?" Says Psyduck almost whispering to Jigglypuff "No it's just I had never in my life been kissed before until now." Says Jigglypuff in a very airy even dreamy voice  
"Neither had I... you are the first person I've ever kissed."  
"Look up into the sky see that star the one that is closest to you," He points to a bright star right above Jigglypuff's head "Yes I think so."  
"Well that star reminds me of you because it shines so bright like you when you sing." "No I'm not that..."  
"That what that talented, if that's what you were going to say don't because you are that talented and that beautiful."  
Jigglypuff is just speechless due to the sincerity in his voice and everything else that had occurred that night. She is tired this time she is not cold but she still snuggles up to Psyduck. This is one of those moments where time seems to be still and yet it passes so quickly.  
People have really started to notice how cute Jigglypuff and Psyduck are together. Whenever they go into town, they are holding hands and walking side by side. Since Jigglypuff is almost ten years old in Jigglypuff years (that is like fourteen human years.) Psyduck decides that He should set up this big party for her. Psyduck goes around the town telling people about the party and giving them instructions on what to do. Psyduck sets up a stage with lights and streamers. This stage is set up in the middle of a beautiful park with trees and flowers everywhere. The whole atmosphere is magical with the lights and flowers and the smell of roses and lavender fills the warm summer air. The people coming to the party are some of Jigglypuff's closest family and friends. Sunset draws near and Psyduck is adding the finishing touch a single red rose in the middle of the stage.  
Psyduck goes to get Jigglypuff who is back at the wooded area they choose to call home. Psyduck walks up through the trail and ways a moment and then calls to psyduck from the trail. Jigglypuff knew it was Psyduck and went running to go and meet him. "Psyduck your back!" shouts Jigglypuff still running toward Psyduck  
"I have an idea let's go for a walk in the park okay?" "Okay that sounds like a good idea."  
"Come on take my hand and follow me, oh yeah and close your eyes I'll lead you no peeking." "Well if you say so."  
Psyduck carefully leads Jigglypuff by the hand to the park. It's silent and the wonderful scent envelopes the evening air.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Jigglypuff." Says Psyduck trying to contain his excitement Jigglypuff slowly opens her eyes and then everyone yells "surprise". Jigglypuff looks all around her to see her friends and family all around. Still astounded by the romantic setting and still in shock she just kind of stands there for a moment.  
"Jigglypuff are you okay?" Asks Psyduck rather worried that she doesn't like it "Yeah I'm fine it's just so beautiful, thank you so much Psyduck!" Says Jigglypuff in an ecstatic tone  
"I'm glad you like it see that stage in front of you that's your stage go ahead take a closer look at it." Whispers Psyduck  
Jigglypuff goes over to the stage and just looks at it for a while before eventually going up on the stage. She sees the red rose on the stage and picks it up. The lights go on and she can see everyone intent on her. The people begin to sing they're singing happy birthday to her. She begins to giggle with childish delight. After the singing is done Jigglypuff gets off the stage and runs to Psyduck slightly skipping along the way. "Psyduck you remembered no one ever remembers my birthday I love you thank you!" Squeaks Jigglypuff  
"Let's go for a walk we'll come back in a little while." Suggests Psyduck with a rather sly look on his face "Okay I guess" The two walk along the path until they reach a floral arch going over the path. Jigglypuff is still admiring the beautiful arch.  
"Jigglypuff, I have something to ask you." "Yes what is it Psyduck?" Asks Jigglypuff turning to face Psyduck Psyduck gets down on one knee and pulls out a grey box.  
"Jigglypuff will you marry me?" stutters Psyduck as he opens the grey box to reveal a diamond and gold engagement ring.  
  
A/N Don't you just hate cliffhangers, I know you do. I'm so evil not to my characters but to my readers. Well how did you like this chapter? I was trying hard not to make it so short this time I guess I succeeded. I may be writing some short chapters for a while because I have to worry about school so I may not have as much time to write but I will try my best. Well till next time Tetsaiga-girl 


	4. Chapter four Wedding Plans

Disclaimer

Okay peeps here's the deal this is finals week and I really don't have the time nor the money to deal with people who think I own Pokemon. I also don't like it when people don't even pay attention to my author's note's and disclaimers.

Chapter four Wedding plans

"Umm Psyduck you really do have a way of treating me to lots of surprises...Yes I will marry you Psyduck." Says Jigglypuff as she is at a bit of a loss for words.

_The two newly engaged lovers head back to the park to tell everyone the good news. The one thing that Jigglypuff doesn't know is that her longtime friends Misty, Brock, and Ash were there._

Just as Jigglypuff and Psyduck come round the corner a girl with red hair and a really big grin greets the two.

"Hi Jigglypuff long time no see." Says Misty with an ear to ear grin

"Misty?" Asks Jigglypuff somewhat confused

"In the flesh so how have you been?" Blurts out Misty who is still bouncing and about to come undone at the seams.

"I've been doing well let's see I engaged and fell in love with Psyduck I don't think life could be much more perfect right now." Bubbles Jigglypuff

"Oh wow I see you've been very busy haven't you?" Inquires Misty

Ash and Brock appear from behind some bushes with Pickachu and the rest of the crew. They notice that Psyduck and Jigglypuff are walking hand in hand. Brock and Ash being the idiots that they are start to run away when they see Jigglypuff.

"Ash, Brock what's wrong with you two I mean gees she's our friend!" Scorns Misty while wagging her finger at them.

Jigglypuff now looking rather hurt starts to shiver.

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to be the best men at the wedding but I don't know now..." Says Jigglypuff sending the two guys for a major guilt trip.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff would you still consider letting two stupid guys like Ash and me be the best men?" Inquires Brock with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so... oh and Misty would you be my bride's maid?" Giggles Jigglypuff with a slight grin.

"Of course I'll be your bride's maid thank you Jigglypuff!" Exclaims Misty as she and Psyduck dance around Jigglypuff.

_Now Pickachu has decided to appear again to talk to Jigglypuff and Psyduck._

"Hi Jigglypuff, congratulations on your new found love." Gushes Pickachu.

"Oh, hi Pickachu I didn't realize you were there, would you like to be the ring bearer," "I know that is a rather small job for someone like you but, would you still do it?" Asks Jigglypuff.

"Well... I guess so I can't really say no now can I?" Protests Pickachu with a small chuckle.

_Now everything as far as people and what they are going to do is set. Now the couple just has to arrange a date and all that kind of stuff._

It is now late July and the date for the wedding has been set for August 21.

It is getting to be crunch time for the couple as they get dresses and tuxes for everyone. Everyone is getting anxious especially Psyduck he seems to think he's not ready now and he wants to back out but he sticks with it.

"Jigglypuff I love you with all of my heart and my soul and I want to be with you forever." Whispers Psyduck into Jigglypuff's ear.

"I love you too Psyduck with everything that I am." Replies Jigglypuff in a dreamy sort of way.

_The two now have everything in line and are ready to drop. Jigglypuff picked out the bridesmaid dress and Psyduck picked out the Tuxedos. Jigglypuff's wedding dress is made out of long flowing silk adorned with delicate white lace and small pearls. The two have chosen to have white roses and lavender arches and a canopy. Psyduck's ring is a gold band with a very small diamond in it. Jigglypuff's ring is a gold band with a fairly large diamond and two small emeralds. Jigglypuff and Psyduck have arranged for the wedding to be held outside in the park where they were engaged._

Author's note

Well I have decided to end this fairly soon because the inspiration just isn't there anymore and my friends have been bugging me to finish it so yeah. On another note how did you like it's been so long since I've updated that people probably don't care anymore oh well I hope you like how it has turned out so far. As always until next time,

Tetsaiga-girl


	5. Chapter Five I Believe in You

Disclaimer

Once again I do not and never will own Pokemon or any of the characters associated with it. I have decided to end this fic probably in this chapter, because no one cares anymore. So, I don't really feel like writing it anymore and I don't have the time that is required to write it. I will do my best to finish it up and then I'm reverting back to poetry.

Chapter Five: I Believe in You

_It's the night of the wedding rehearsal and everyone is in a frenzy trying to get everything just right for this very special event. Psyduck and Jigglypuff are a little bit too calm for it being the night of the wedding rehearsal. Everyone is in place and ready to go except the priest. He was supposed to be there at 6:00pm and it's now 6:30pm. The priest arrives and things begin._

_Jigglypuff is at the back of the garden area were the wedding is to be held. The floral arches that adorn the path create a tunnel of lavender and roses which perfume the air just as it was that beautiful summer night. Psyduck looks a little more nervous now then he had before because he knows this is it, this is his last chance before the real thing. The music starts to play da-da-da-da-dum da-da-dah-dum da-da-da-di-da-da-dah da da dum Jigglypuff makes her way up the path and past all of her friends. Psyduck knows now that he made the right decision. Jigglypuff is followed by the rest of the procession to the canopy where Psyduck is waiting._

"Friends we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..." begins the priest with all due reverence

"Do you Psyduck take Jigglypuff to be your lawful wife till death do you part?" Asks the priest out of the thick book in his hands

"I Do" Says Psyduck with all sureness

"And do you Jigglypuff take Psyduck to be your husband till death do you part?"

"I Do" Says Jigglypuff trying not to laugh

_Now everyone goes off to what they were doing before. Psyduck goes with Ash, Brock and Pickachu to celibrate his last night of being single. Jigglypuff goes off with Misty to relax and talk with her best friend. Psyduck is a gentleman and he does not have a bachelor party so to speak or what most people would call a bachelor party. He gets wrapped up in a toga and pretends to be Julius Caesar while Brock and Ash crack up in fits of hysterical laughter. _

_Jigglypuff and Misty sit and eat chocolate while watching old romance movies like Casablanca and Gone with the Wind. It's getting late and Misty suggests that Jigglypuff stay at her house for the night so that she can get some sleep. At the same time Brock actually uses his brain for once and suggests that Psyduck stay with him so he can get some sleep._

"Good morning Psyduck you lucky guy you...." Exclaims a very cheery Ash

"Huh......what time is it?" yawns Psyduck while wiping the sleep from his eyes

"It's exactly 10:00 o'clock" Answers Ash with a smirk on his face

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That only gives me an hour to get ready Ash the wedding is at 11:00 o' clock" Yells Psyduck now completely awake and angry

"Well you had best start getting ready or at least take a shower." Sighs Ash in annoyance at his friends normal antics

"Alright five minutes max, time me." Reiterates Psyduck as he rushes toward the bathroom

Psyduck emerges clean and very naked from the bathroom

"It took you five minutes and thirteen seconds and you might want to get some clothes on unless you plan on showing up to your wedding in your birthday suit." Comments Ash

_Psyduck catches his tux and lays it over a nearby chair._

"Ash you better get ready too we've got half an hour to get dressed wake up Pikachu and get to the park." States Psyduck while fighting with his tux

"Alright you just worry about you and I'll worry about me and Pikachu." Reassures Ash

"_Where could he be? It's getting late I mean we can't do this without him." Wonders Jigglypuff while Misty zips up her dress_

"There all done, you're ready so now all you have to do is go through with it." Sighs Misty in relieve that dress took forever to put on

_It's a quarter to 11:00 and Psyduck is nowhere to be found. Jigglypuff is getting really anxious and wondering what went wrong. Meanwhile Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Psyduck are stuck in traffic and can't get out. Psyduck is a nervous wreck and Brock is uttering curses under his breath. It's 11:02 and everyone but Psyduck is in place and ready to go including Jigglypuff. In comes Psyduck trying to look calm and reserved. Ash slumps into a chair and tries to fall asleep._

"Ash, wake up you stupid little idiot." Grunts Psyduck

"Waaaaahhhhhhh...." Yawns Ash still slightly smacked

_The music starts to play and Jigglypuff starts down the path with Pikachu and Misty close entow. Jigglypuff reaches the canopy and takes her place beside Psyduck. Psyduck cannot believe how beautiful Jigglypuff looks in all the flowing silk and lace with little pearls beaded on. _

"Do you Psyduck promise to love and protect and hold Jigglypuff through sickness and health till death do you part?" Elegantly phrases the priest

"If anyone objects to these two being made one speak now or forever hold your peace......." Dryly States the priest

Ash stands up and begins "I erm..."

Brock stands up and finishes Ash's thought "I Love You Jigglypuff" Tears run down Brock's face as Misty looking embarrassed pulls the two idjits back down into their chairs. Jigglypuff is mentally going you stupid dumbasses I hate you. The priest swallows a laugh and says "You sit down your opinion doesn't count!" Dryly states the priest

"Do you Psyduck take Jigglypuff to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And do you Jigglypuff take Psyduck to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"You may now make out with the bride." Says the priest

_Jigglypuff takes Psyduck into her arms and kisses him as deeply as she can. _

"I now pronounce you Jigglypuff and Psyduck."

A/N

There will be another chapter to this it won't be much but it will be funny I promise. Well until then keep your stick on the ice. I will not fall off the face of the earth I will surface again don't worry.

Tetsaiga-girl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters associated with it. The idea however is all my own and I reserve the right to smite anyone who tries to steal it.

Chapter Six: Epilogue

Jigglypuff as is tradition rears back and throws her bouquet into the crowd of girls now trying to kill each other for the bouquet. Misty reaches out in a desperate attempt to catch the bouquet she jumps over people and pushes her way past the others to allow the bundle of flowers to fall into her hands. Misty gets hold of the flowers and raises them high in the air.

"YES, hey ash you know what this means don't you?" says Misty while turning around to face Ash and wink suggestively.

"Um it means……" ponders Ash looking entirely confused

"Well ash, it means when you catch the brides bouquet you are supposed to show your true feelings to someone dear to your heart." Gushes Misty

"And you're telling me this why?" questions Ash with total sarcasm

"Because I love you Ash" Exclaims Misty in exasperation

"Oh… " sighs Ash stupidly

Now it's time for the reception. Everyone is waiting for the newlyweds to show up. The hall is pretty good sized with thirteen foot high ceilings. It looks like a castle that existed in fairy tales. Psyduck and Jigglypuff arrive at the double doors and everyone cheers and applauds. The pair laughs and then go to their table where they greet people who were at the wedding. Brock dances around with Nurse Joy like the dork that he is.

After Psyduck and Jigglypuff have greeted everyone they sit down next to each other. Ash stands up tapping his knife against his glass.

"I would like to make a toast to Psyduck and Jigglypuff" announces Ash loudly " To happiness love and joy but most of all to good sex!" laughs Ash

Everyone raises their glass as the room fills with laughter and the loud Clink of wine classes can be heard. Brock sets his glass down and un-snaps his tux and rips it off with one quick movement. Brock is now standing in a disco suit and a disco ball comes down and the music starts to play.

_I'll be your dream…I'll be your wish…I'll be your fantasy…._ -The song soft in the background.

Nine Months later

Psyduck and Jigglypuff give birth to a beautiful Psypuff and they live happily ever after.

A/n: I am done! I hope I didn't scare anyone tooo badly…

Later,

Tetsaiga-girl


End file.
